Destiny's Rebirth
by Ranmakim74
Summary: Ranma journeys though the multiverse is over but his fight to save the future has just begun
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny's Rebirth**

** By**

** Ranmakim74**

(I do not own Ranma ½ or Babylon 5, all credit shall go to their respected creators.)

… … …

**Chapter 1: A Legends Return**

Thirty year old Ranma Saotome was not in a good mood, because once again Happosai had released a demon in order to punish him for interfering with his panty raids that ended up in getting him beaten by angry females. This demon had gotten ahold of a gate talisman that allowed it to jump between universes at will at any time.

At the start of this journey he was all of seventeen years old, but now at thirty all he wanted was to finally go home. He had met many interesting people along the way. People like Luna Inverse, Goku and his friends, Commodore Christopher Blair, Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato, Neo Queen Serenity and the sailor scouts, Captain Benjamin Sisko of Starfleet, The great scientist Washu, and a hyper active knuckleheaded ninja named Naruto Uzumaki.

Each of his new friends had given him a gift of sorts for example. Neo Queen Serenity and her scouts was the first friends he came across and with their help the demon was killed. In thanks for his help (yeah right!) he was given four stones that held the body and mind of Earth's guardians.

On the next world he met the knight of Ceifeed Luna Inverse and quickly became friends with her as he worked for her waiting tables. When he left the sorceress gave him two wonderful gifts. The first was to free his female form and the second was to awaken and restore the four guardians.

They choose new names to go with their new lives given to them. Ranma's former female form toke the name of Yuko Saotome while Jadeite had taken the name Jin Kaneko. The next guardian Nephrite chooses to keep the identity of Masato Sanjouin while Zoisite took the name of Tomio Mori and the final guardian Kunzite had taken the name Kenji Kiyomizu.

The best gifts beside his new sister and his friends came from Christopher Blair and Starfleet combined into a true Multi-role ship. Blair gave Ranma the blueprints and schematics to build the refitted Clarkson Class medical Transport along with the Midway Class Heavy Carrier and all the Confed's current fighters. With Starfleet's help Ranma brought both the Clarkson Class and the Midway Class Heavy Carrier to life as it should be at least for him. The five new Midway Class Heavy Carriers and their fighters and the renamed Asclepios class medical Transport are a mixture of both Confed and Starfleet technologies working as one.

The last gift was form Washu and her sisters Tsunami and Tokimi was a just the gift that was needed for all conserved. From Washu they got a fully trained crew for all their ships and FTL technology known as a jump engine. From Tokimi their minds were protected from intrusions, but Tsunami's gift was the best of all of the gifts. Tsunami said she would send them home.

So here they are home, but time had passed the year was 2260 in the now know system that once belonged to a race called the Markab. The Markab was now a dead race killed by what Yuko could tell was plague that swept through their race very quickly.

The Midway Class Heavy Carrier Avalon under the command of Kenji Kiyomizu was checking out an unknown array of some sort little did they know that they were going to get a surprise.

**TBC.**

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

StatetWolf

readerofgoodfanfiction

Ranmakim74


End file.
